Stranded
by spongesonic
Summary: Because of Sonic's entry in Brawl, the Sonic gang gets a three month cruise around the Carribean Islands. But when someone sabatoges their boat, they are stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere with the Smash Bros. characters! Rated T for violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Sonic is property of Sega. Super Smash Bros. is property of Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: Invitation

The town of Station Square is normally a peaceful place. Sure, on the occasion, the nefarious Dr. Eggman would attack, but overall, it was calm and serene. In this town, a blue blur sped by. He was moving so fast, you couldn't even see him. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Letter in hand, he was running home, obviously happy about something.

The only thing going through his head was _'Wait 'til the guys hear the news!'_

When Sonic reached the front porch of his house, he wasn't surprised when as soon as he went in there was a unanimous, "Welcome Home, Sonic!"

In fact, earlier that day that Sonic phoned up his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, to tell him that after three years in the Brawl Academy, he was finally coming home to Station Square.

All of Sonic's friends were there, giving "Congratulations" and "I'm so glad your back". Even Sonic's longtime rival, Eggman, was there, and while he wouldn't admit it, he was glad to have his enemy back home, so that they could start fighting again.

Everyone's ears perked up when Sonic said he had great news. He showed everyone the letter with a Smash Ball stamp on it, signifying it was a letter from the Brawl Academy. Sonic tore open the letter and read aloud:

"_Mister Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_ Despite your appearance in Brawl being unexpected, we have decided to give you a three month cruise around the Caribbean Islands on the S.S. Smash Brothers for you and your friends to enjoy. Hope you'll be there!_

_Signed,_

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand_

_P.S. Invite anybody you like!"_

Normally, Sonic hated water, and would do anything to stay away from it. However, the fact that he could take his friends along to meet the friends he had made in the Brawl Academy (plus the fact that he had lost a bet to Mario) made him decide to go. Sonic said the cruise left in three days, and everyone, even Eggman, was invited.

Everyone left that day, giving "Thank You" and "See you there".

Little did he know, if he had looked carefully at the letter, he would know it was forged.

**How's that for a first chapter? R&R, tell me what I could do better, but no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Sonic belongs to Sega. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2: Nightmare

_Sonic was fighting through an array of robots. Not robots that Eggman could make, mind you. They were R.O.B.s. He didn't exactly know why he was fighting, he just was. Later, he soon reached a room that looked quite familiar. There, he saw a familiar shadow. It took him five seconds to realize who this was._

"_Tabuu." Sonic said. _

"_Very good, Sonic. I'm surprised you recognized me." The shadow said, stepping into the light, revealing it to be, as Sonic predicted, Tabuu. "I was just about to kill all your friends here, but now that you're here, let's have little FUN!"_

_Sonic and Tabuu engaged in a battle that seemed endless. Whenever it seemed like Tabuu had the upper hand, Sonic wouldn't give up, and vice versa._

_Eventually, Sonic fell to the ground, not because of Tabuu, but because a blue light hit him from behind._

_Tabuu laughed evilly and said, "Have you met my new partner? He sure put the work you did to shame! Good-bye Sonic!"_

_It was the last thing he remembered before Tabuu dove straight at him._

Sonic woke up with a fright. He looked at his surroundings. He was not in a robot factory. He was also not in Tabuu's royal chamber, either. He was at home, alone in his bed. Sonic went back to sleep, trying to forget the whole thing.

The only thing that went through his mind was, _'I hope they don't find out.'_

**What did Sonic do? What did the nightmare mean? R&R, but no flames!**


	3. A Short Update

Hey people! Just wanted to make a short update. Hope you all had a great Valentines Day!

Okay, now to business.

Souldin, thanks for favoriting my fic. I appreciate it.

**THIS NEXT STATEMENT GOES FOR EVERYBODY, SO LISTEN.**

If you are **NOT **a fan of SonAmy, MariPeach, of LinkZel, then consider this a warning: there will be those exact pairs in this fic. The only reason that this warning is not in the description, is because I had no room to fit it in there. Dislikers of SonAmy, MariPeach, and LinkZel, **DO NOT FLAME**.

I am open to suggestions for the story. I can't use all suggestions, so if I can't use yours, don't freak out.

Chapter 3 is going to be the chapter where everything gets weird. Why? Because I like it that way. :D

I'm adding a new villain to the story pretty soon. Some people won't be able to guess who the new villain is, so if you think you know who he is, **DON'T** post it in the reviews. I want to keep it a secret. :D

On no occasion will I let **ANYONE** know who the new villain is, until his face is revealed. Once again, I want to keep it a secret. :D

I got an e-mail, saying that a dare I posted on a truth or dare fic could not be used. Two things I want to clear up. 1) If you can't use my dare, send me a message to my **FANFICTION INBOX**, not my e-mail, and 2) I know I am not good at creating dares. But I know that you readers are, so I'm creating The Ultimate Crossover Truth or Dare, where you can torture your favorite characters from Spongebob, Sonic, Mario, Star Wars, Fairly Odd Parents, Invader Zim, Zelda, Pokémon, and Super Smash Bros. (all of which I don't own)

I'm trying to work on my Sonic the Hedgehog in: Up fic, but I haven't watched Up (Disney) enough to know the whole thing by heart, and I get sidetracked easily. So, I'm going to stop on all progress on that fic, until this one is done.

Keep an eye out for my new truth or dare!

Send in suggestions, and expect Chapter 3 very soon!


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

**OH YEAH! I'M BACK PEOPLES!**

**Sonic: Took long enough…**

**SILENCE FOOL! Anyways…**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been busy playing Runescape (which is owned by JAGEX). Now, for the disclaimer!**

**I, in no way, own Sonic or Super Smash Bros. They belong to Sega and Nintendo. Now, on to business…**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day

He was having the same nightmare for weeks. But he realized the cruise was three days away, so he just went back to sleep. But every time he was asleep, the nightmare came back to haunt him. It happened every day ever since he was accepted into Brawl Academy.

But with the cruise in three days, Sonic just tucked it into the back of his mind.

_**Dawn of the First Day**_

_**72 Hours Remain**_

With his nightmares still haunting him, Sonic decided to just pack his things instead of sleeping.

_Let's see here…100 rings, Extra pair of shoes, Sunscreen, Life Preserver…just in case…seems like everything is packed._

After that, Sonic had just lied down to catch some 40 winks, when…

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

_Well, this is just great! I barely got ANY sleep!_

Sonic got up, ate a chili dog, brushed his teeth, took a shower…the usual morning routine.

It was just another peaceful morning in Station Square, and ALL of Sonic's friends were excited to be going on the cruise. Even Eggman was too excited about the vacation to start the daily robot invasion.

Tails and Knuckles walked by Sonic and said, "Hi Sonic! Sleep well?"

_No, I did NOT sleep well!_

They caught the scowl on Sonic's face and slowly backed away.

_Okay Sonic. Calm down. The cruise is in three days, so don't get worked up._

**

* * *

**

Definitely not three days you want to screw up, Sonic.

**Sonic: Shut up.**

* * *

Then the paper boy came and delivered the newspaper…right into Knuckles forehead.

"Ow."

Tails picked up the newspaper and asked, "Do you mind if I…?"

"Not at all."

Then he read aloud:

"_Sonic in Brawl Academy_

_Sonic the Hedgehog defeated the almighty Tabuu, and was accepted into Brawl Academy. The academy was full, so they had to refuse reentries from Roy, Mewtew, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and other. Newcomer entries were also refused, as was the case with Megaman. Frustrated he proclaimed that next year, he would 'replace that stupid hedgehog'."_

_Replace me? Fat chance of THAT!_

Tails continued, _"Megaman was arming his cannon and headed to Brawl Academy. He called Sonic earlier to tell him the he was 'dead.'"_

Sonic remembered that day still.

_It was the first day of Brawl Academy. Sonic walked up to the front door and was invited in. He was shown his room and was preparing for his first lesson…how to use Smash Balls. Then, Sonic had received a phone call, the same phone call in the paper._

"_You're dead, Punk."_

_Sonic sat on his bed and stared at the wall. Even when everyone was called down to the lobby for a lesson and demonstration by Mario himself, he was still on his bed, which left everyone wondering, "Where is Sonic?"_

"_When Megaman had reached the designated area, the authorities arrived. His trial was today, and was up for attempted murder. He was found Guilty as Charged. He is sentenced to life in prison without parole."_

_Thank god for THAT._

_**Night of the First Day**_

_**60 Hours Remain**_

For the first time ever since Brawl Academy, Sonic had a dream other than the ever occurring nightmare. However, this dream was strange to him, in a way. He dreamt about his chaser, Amy Rose.

_Amy wasn't chasing him, but she was with him. They were just sitting down on a beach and…talking. He was trying to end the dream but he couldn't force himself to end it. It was as if he was trying ti end it…and yet, not at the same time. It was like he wanted the dream to stop…and begging for it to never end._

Before he had the chance to decide between wake up or keep sleeping, there was a LOUD, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Sonic woke up in an instant. He laid there, eyes still closed, as if he wanted to bring the dream back.

Because for some reason, that dream made him feel…happy.

**

* * *

**

Well? Like or hate? Review or no? To flame, or not to flame? Those are the questions… Chapter 4 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Second Day

**Hello peoples! Hope you had a happy 4OJ!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Sega. Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Second Day

_**Dawn of the Second Day**_

_**48 Hours Remain**_

Sonic couldn't lie there and sleep all day, because Tails and Knuckles yelled to Sonic's entire second story that he "had to see this."

He reluctantly got out of bed and did his morning routine.

"Hi Sonic! Sleep well THIS time?" Tails asked.

_Oh yeah. I slept VERY well last night._

Hoping to change the subject, Sonic asked what they said he "needed to see."

"See for yourself!" Knuckles shouted, and Tails gave him a look as if to say, "I wanted to say that."

_To Mister Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_As you are well aware, Megaman has been convicted of attempted murder. We need a new Nintendo character to replace him, and we were wondering if SEGA would like to join Nintendo. We invite you aboard the S.S. Nintendo, for job offerings, a six month vacation, and the Brawl Academy graduation party. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

"Don't you think it's a little odd that they needed to invite us a second time?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles' response was, "I'm sure they just screwed up in the last letter. I'm sure it means nothing."

How wrong he was.

_**Night of the Second Day**_

_**36 Hours Remain**_

Sonic packed all of the small belongings he was planning to bring in a small suitcase.

The list was:

Nintendo DS, a copy of Sonic Rush, a six month supply of chili dogs, sunglasses, an MP3 player, CD's of his favorite bands, and the formerly mentioned sunscreen.

_I think that's everything._

Sonic jumped on his bed and slept like a teenager. (I don't believe in sleeping like a baby, because babies don't sleep.)

But the dream he had returned.

_Not the nightmare he had constantly been having, but the dream he had the other night. The one about Amy._

_This dream seemed to pick off from where the other dream stopped. Only this time, they were holding hands._

Sonic woke up at the sound of yet another rooster crowing.

_Why I outta…_ Sonic thought, annoyed at the rooster for always constantly waking him up.

Sonic, once again, tried to regain the dream, like he did the day before, but as usual, someone came to visit him.

But it wasn't Tails or Knuckles.

**

* * *

**

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do too. What will happen next? I know, because I'm the author, but you don't! And I'm not telling you!


	6. Chapter 5: Finally, Final Day

**I don't own these characters (short, sweet, and to the point).**

Chapter 5: Finally, Final Day

_**

* * *

**_

Dawn of the Final Day

_**24 Hours Remain**_

"Sonic? Are you in there?" yelled Eggman's voice.

Sonic just ignored him and tried to catch some morning rest.

"Don't make me get my robot army to burst through your door!"

_Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm coming!_

He, with some reluctance, got out of bed and did the daily routine.

* * *

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Eggmobile today._

"What do you want, Eggy?"

Eggman almost shouted an immediate, "That's Dr. Ivo Robotnik, to YOU!" but, remembering that there was still some time for Sonic to change his mind about bringing him to the cruise, decided it would be best if he didn't.

"How much longer will it take for the cruise?"

"The cruise is tomorrow."

Eggman talked out his response so quick, it ended up as, "!"

_And I thought __**I **__was always in a rush._

_**

* * *

**_

Night of the Final Day

_**12 Hours Remain**_

_It was the third night in the row that Sonic had had that dream. As usual, it picked up from where it left off._

_At the end, Sonic notice that him and Amy were getting closer, and closer, until…_

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

_Man, I hate that rooster._

**

* * *

**

I know that these last three chapters have been REALLY short, but nothing much is really going on except: "I'm waiting for the cruise!"


	7. Chapter 6: One Last Thing

**I don't own these characters.**

**Hopefully, the rest of these chapters will be longer, more exciting, and not crappy.**

**Anyways…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: One Last Thing

Sonic immediately realized that it was the day of the cruise. He got up and did the usual morning routine.

He opened his door to find Tails and Knuckles waiting for him. Sonic was startled a little, but he could overlook it.

"Sorry for startling you, Sonic. We just thought we'd be here early to support you!"

"…and not wake you up." Knuckles added.

"You really didn't need to. I have this rooster who keeps on climbing in my backyard, and he's driving me crazy!"

"…and he's driving us crazy, too." Tails added.

They started to head towards the dock when Sonic realized something. He told his best friends to wait up for him, and he rushed back inside. When he came back out, he was wearing the ring.

* * *

**Not just **_**a**_** ring. **_**The**_** ring.**

* * *

"Sonic," Tails asked, "why do you always bring that ring with you wherever you go?"

"Tails, this isn't just _**a**_ ring. This is a very special ring."

"Special how?" Knuckles pondered.

Sonic was about to answer, when a newspaper hit him in the head.

"Ow."

Tails picked up the newspaper and glanced at it.

"Sonic, be glad the cruise is today."

Sonic, filled with curiosity, asked, "Why?"

"Megaman broke out of jail. Today."

* * *

**Here's to hoping the next chapter is not short. Sorry that the chapters have been really short lately (stupid writer's block) and here's to hoping you have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
